Coated articles are known in the art for use in window applications such as insulating glass (IG) window units, vehicle windows, monolithic windows, and/or the like. In certain example instances, designers of coated articles often strive for a combination of high visible transmission, low emissivity (or low emittance), and/or low sheet resistance (Rs). High visible transmission may permit coated articles to be used in applications where these characteristics are desired such as in architectural or vehicle window applications, whereas low-emissivity (low-E), and low sheet resistance characteristics permit such coated articles to block significant amounts of IR radiation so as to reduce for example undesirable heating of vehicle or building interiors. Thus, typically, for coatings used on architectural glass to block significant amounts of IR radiation, high transmission in the visible spectrum is often desired.
The IR reflecting layer(s) un low-E coatings impact the overall coating, and in some cases the IR reflecting layer(s) is the most sensitive layer in the stack. Unfortunately, IR reflecting layers comprising silver may sometimes be subject to damage from the deposition process, subsequent atmospheric processes. and/or heat treatment. In certain cases, a silver-based layer in a low-E coating may need to be protected from oxygen present while other layers are deposited over the silver-based layer. If the IR reflecting layer(s) in the coating is/are not sufficiently protected, the durability, visible transmission, and/or other optical characteristics of the coated article may suffer.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated by one skilled in the art that the there is a need for a low-E coating with improved durability and improved or substantially unchanged optical properties.
Certain example embodiments of this invention relate to an improved barrier layer material used in connection with an IR reflecting layer comprising silver. In certain instances, the improved barrier layer material may permit the durability of the coated article to be improved. Such barrier layers may include Ni and Ti, or an oxide thereof in different embodiments of this invention.
Certain example embodiments relate to a method of making a coated article including a coating supported by a glass substrate. At least one first dielectric layer is disposed on the substrate. A first layer comprising Ag is disposed on the at least one first dielectric layer. A layer comprising Ni and/or Cr is disposed over and contacting the first layer comprising Ag. At least one second dielectric layer is disposed on the layer comprising Ni and/or Cr. A second layer comprising Ag is disposed on the at least one second dielectric layer. A first layer comprising Ni and Ti is disposed over and contacting the second layer comprising Ag. At least one third dielectric layer is disposed on the first layer comprising Ni and Ti. A third layer comprising Ag is disposed on the at least one third dielectric layer. A second layer comprising Ni and Ti is disposed over and contacting the third layer comprising Ag. At least one fourth dielectric layer is disposed on the second layer comprising Ni and Ti.
Certain example embodiments relate to a method of making a coated article including a coating supported by a glass substrate. At least one first dielectric layer is disposed on the substrate. A first layer comprising Ag is disposed on the at least one first dielectric layer. A layer comprising Ni and/or Cr is disposed over and contacting the first layer comprising Ag. At least one second dielectric layer is disposed on the layer comprising Ni and/or Cr. A second layer comprising Ag is disposed on the at least one second dielectric layer. A first layer comprising Ni and/or Ti is disposed over and contacting the second layer comprising Ag. At least one third dielectric layer is disposed on the first layer comprising Ni and/or Ti. A third layer comprising Ag is disposed on the at least one third dielectric layer. A second layer comprising Ni and/or Ti is disposed over and contacting the third layer comprising Ag. At least one fourth dielectric layer is disposed on the second layer comprising Ni and/or Ti. The third layer comprising Ag is thicker than the second layer comprising Ag.
Certain example embodiments also relate to coated articles and/or IG units made by one of the above-described and/or other methods. In IG unit embodiments, for example, the coating of the coated article may be provided on surface 2 and/or 3.